


Illusion and Delusion (or this is where the telepath tried to evade answering something awkward but accidentally made his confession)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience, kinky!Charles is kinky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「幻象？」<br/>「是啊，你知道的，實際上不存在的聲音或影像。」（字數：約2,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion and Delusion (or this is where the telepath tried to evade answering something awkward but accidentally made his confession)

嗨，Angel。

當然，妳想問我什麼？

不，我們不是。

不，我們真的不是，就只是朋友。

什麼？

……如果這樣可以讓妳放心的話，不，Charles跟我都不是偷窺狂或是暴露狂。

讀心和偷窺差不多？雖然說這麼說也沒錯。

對，那是心電感應，他的聲音會直接出現在妳的大腦裡面。

對，他還可以投射影像。

_什麼？_

不，那種事情從來都沒發生過。

……我確定他讓妳看到的畫面是他的幻想，不是他的回憶。

好問題，我也想知道答案。

※　※　※

「Charles，有件事我想問你。」

「請說。」

「在Angel離開之前，曾經跟我提過一件關於那天在脫衣舞俱樂部發生的事。」

「喔？」

「我移動冰桶，而你投射了影像到她的大腦裡。」

「喔，那個啊。嗯……呃……所以，你想問我關於製造幻象的能力？」

「幻象？」

「是啊，你知道的，實際上不存在的聲音或影像。」

「……我洗耳恭聽。」

「我們並不是 _直接_ 聽到聲音和看到影像的。聲波和光線都只是不同波長的電磁波，經過我們的耳朵和眼睛接收之後，把這些訊息轉換成神經傳導的訊號，輸入我們的大腦，在腦內進行分析和解讀，才形成所謂的『聲音』和『影像』。所以，製造幻象的原理就是直接給予對方的大腦相同的訊號，讓對方的大腦以為『看到』或是『聽到』實際上不存在的東西。」

「……聽起來……似乎很單純。」

「沒錯。原理很簡單，然而執行起來卻沒那麼輕鬆。畢竟，你要有憑空製造大量的訊息並且維持一段時間的能力——就我目前的能力，我無法讓幻象持續太久。我承認製造幻象真的需要一點藝術天分，因為你必須抓得很精準每一個細節，否則你只會讓別人看到模糊不清的影像。」

「所以，投射幻象需要 _精準的細節_ ？」

「是的。」

「那麼，如果你想投射的影像是你完全沒有看過的，你只能依靠 _精準的想像_ ？」

「老實說，我親眼見過的東西或許不是很多，但是我從別人的心靈裡面看過不少。」

「……我開始認為Angel說的有點道理。」

「……Erik，有件事我一直想跟你道歉。」

「道歉？」

「那個時候，我不應該擅自讀你的心，對不起。」

「你對所有擅自讀過的人都道歉嗎？」

「……你生氣了？」

「……沒有。」

「Erik，我真的很抱歉。」

「……Charles，我說我沒有——」

「Erik，我 _真的_ 很對不起。……不，你聽我說，我知道這是個壞習慣。在我比較年輕的時候，經常肆無忌憚窺視別人的想法。一開始只是為了好玩，看別人奇怪的念頭。看多了之後發現其實這也沒那麼好玩，所以比較常用在……搭訕陌生人。有更多的時候，這是一種防禦機制，想知道對方心裡到底在想什麼，這會讓我比較有……安全感。我一直認為自己的行為無傷大雅，畢竟我並沒有造成任何人的傷害。可是，因為你的關係，我突然發現這是一種人身侵犯。我以為自己已經看過夠多的東西了，可是你……那些你遭遇過的——」

「你不需要因為我的過去而對我道歉。」

「不，Erik，我並不是……該死。那是因為『你』，好嗎？……一個人的記憶包含的不只是聲音、影像、氣味等感官經驗。為什麼我們能夠記得一件事情，最主要的原因是那件事讓我們產生了情緒，而情緒會增強感官知覺留下的印象，所以我們才會記得。即使那些畫面的顏色褪去、聲音模糊，那些情緒和情感依然會留下。我不只是『看到』你的記憶，我還能夠感受到你的情緒。當我說我知道你的一切的時候，我真的 _知道_ 你的一切。……你還記不記得我們第一次見面的時候？……當時我本來要離開了，因為情況有點失控，然而，突然之間，在一片黑暗中我感應到你的存在。我知道你是同類，但真正讓我吃驚的是，我從來都沒有碰過這麼強的意念和情感。從來都沒有。你不一樣，Erik，你很特別。」

「……因為我有一個特別的大腦？」

「啊……不……那件事是……對，你的大腦很特別，但那不是真正的原因。真正的原因是你的意志力、你的憤怒和你不顧一切的決心。那是我從來都沒有感受過的，我甚至不知道那種強度的情緒竟然存在。Erik，當鐵錨在空中飛舞的時候，那已經足以令我目瞪口呆了。而後來你更企圖阻止近乎三萬噸的核子潛艇，你知道那是多麼超乎想像的壯觀嗎？對我而言，那是一記重擊。我指的不是你的能力——沒錯，你的能力非常驚人——，而是你的決心。你的心靈擁有的力量。Erik，我知道這是一個很爛的藉口，但在那個時候我忍不住讀了你的心，所以我知道你的動機，也知道你寧可溺死也不願意放手……所以我……我知道我得阻止你，我必須這麼做不可。」

「……Charles，我由衷感謝當時你阻止了我。真的，謝謝。還有，我很高興能夠遇到你，我沒有辦法形容當時我有多震驚，以及……喜出望外。」

「我知道，我知道。事實上，那個晚上我一直對你保持心電感應的連結。」

「……」

「我總得確認你真的冷靜下來了，不是嗎？……好吧，那也只是藉口……重點是，我真的很抱歉擅自讀了你的心。但是我一點都不後悔。一點都不。不過，我保證以後絕對不會擅自讀你的心。」

「……這叫作道歉嗎？儘管如此，老實說，我不是真的那麼在意——反正早就被你看光了。」

「嘿，所以這是邀約嗎？」

「……」

「說真的，Erik，我很高興你能夠留下來。我知道你需要我幫你找到Shaw，但真相是我也需要你。我需要你的力量、你的決心，那些都是我之前欠缺的。你知道嗎？如果不是因為你在我的身邊，我甚至不知道自己實際上是否會繼續和CIA合作，更別說找到那些孩子，試圖幫助他們。你讓我第一次感到自己能做的事情不只是在大學找份教職糊口，或對學生說說基因與突變的奧妙——我能夠成就更大的事，我能夠為我們做出更大的貢獻。那都是因為你，你給了我力量。」

「……我也很慶幸自己留了下來。Charles，你知道嗎？你讓我第一次感覺到……希望。」

「……」

「……」

「抱歉，呃，你會介意……？」

「不會。」

「哈。嗯，好，話說回來，我們怎麼會講到這裡？」

「……我相信原本的話題是幻象。」

「喔，對了，所以，你最初想問我的到底是什麼？」

「我一開始只是想問，為什麼你那天投射給Angel的畫面竟然是我穿女裝？不過，我現在已經不在乎答案了。」

 


End file.
